


Five things Raikou admires about Hattori Tojuro

by derogatory



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory/pseuds/derogatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raikou talks of equality and justice, he can feel every syllable drag through his throat like a scream. Hattori's voice is as steady as the trees that have grown tall in place of the old Shimizu compound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Raikou admires about Hattori Tojuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illicio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicio/gifts).



1\. Hattori closes Raikou's hand around the cellphone, ducking his head to try and catch his new subordinate's startled gaze. Raikou peers after their leader with the same anxiety, unsure how to thank him.

("What would you need a phone for?" his mother barked, looking up from her desk. "Your school is three blocks away and I don't let you go on class trips out of the region. ... Texting? Who would be interested in such a useless thing. No.")

The whites of his teeth flash briefly- more like a wolf's snarl than a smile.

"There we go!" He gives the boy a pat on the shoulder. "Ichiki, didn't I tell you that would cheer him up?"

 

 

 

 

2\. When Raikou talks of equality and justice, he can feel every syllable drag through his throat like a scream. Hattori's voice is as steady as the trees that have grown tall in place of the old Shimizu compound.

 

 

 

 

3\. "What a nice color!" he beamed, coming around the desk to admire Raikou closer. Ichiki supplied Wakachi's next objective, while Hattori, hands on his hips, frequently interrupted-

"It's really you!"

"Were you trying for red? I like pink a lot."

"You don't think it'd be copying if I dyed mine pink too, do you?"

 

 

 

 

4\. His worried eyes disappear behind the door, leaving the leader and Raikou alone in the office. There's a sensation pooling in Raikou's stomach, churning through the bento his new assistant had prepared. Hattori had regarded him throughout the meeting cooly, and Raikou thought about admitting he wasn't that fond of the kid anyway. If you want him to return to the surface world, that's fine. He'll probably just go back to being a normal kid. It doesn't matter to me one bit. I should've checked with you first, he's not fit for this life, I was being-

"You did the right thing, helping Gau-kun." Hattori cuts through Raikou's increasingly panicked inner monologue. "I think Wakachi could use him." He shrugs, pride heavy in his voice. "But of course you're strong enough to see that without me."

 

 

 

 

5\. While Hattori communicates through his followers throughout Japan primarily though the internet, face-to-face contact hasn't been completely ruled out. The summer after Raikou joins, Hattori leaves for a tour of the country, meeting with branch leaders of the Iga clan and addressing issues for the coming year. When he returns, the samurai is given six new elimination missions, two bags of rock candy, a box of sakura flavored mochi, heart-shaped sun glasses, and an omamori charm.

"This is funny," Raikou points to its stitched symbol for family protection.

"Is it?" Hattori shares a smile with his assistant. "We thought it was a little self-serving, Kairoushuu being your family now."

Moved, Raikou ties it into his hair.


End file.
